


My love

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Ross's point of view after Demelza is hurt
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Malcolm McNeil, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot from the Modern Nampara series.

Ross smiles at Julia as she colours in, in her colouring book, she looks up at me and smiles. "Why can't stay here?" Julia asked him as Ross sat next to her, enjoying having time with his daughter. "I wish you could," Ross said slowly, "I miss you and Jeremy so much and your mummy..." Julia looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. Ross picked her up and put her on his lap. "You will be home soon," Ross whispered, "I promise you, daddy promises you, you will be home soon..." 

I feel my heart break, what an idiot, what a prick I've been, my daughter's heart is breaking because I got so drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. This is the first time I've seen Julia in weeks, because my Demelza is so hurt she can't bare to see me.

___

Prudie comes running in breathless and looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Prudie?" I ask as I stand up with Julia in my arms. "Captain," she says slowly, "Demelza and Jeremy are at the hospital..." I look at her and then at Julia and hold her tightly to me. "What happened?" I gasp out as I look around for my car keys. "Jinny on the phone didn't say," Prudie said, "she thinks it was a mugging..." Ross looked at Prudie. "I'll look after the mite," Prudie whispered. "Me stay with daddy," Julia said slowly. 

"I will be back," I whisper, "I promise you, I will be back with your mummy and Jeremy and your not leaving now... Prudie make up the beds, open up the nursery and make me the bed in the spare room..." Prudie nodded at me. 

___

I am driving along towards the hospital when my phone rings again, I see Verity's name flash up and I answer on my hands free. "Verity," I gasp out, "What's happened?" I hear her sigh. "I think its best if I tell you when you get here," Verity whispers, "it will be safer, I don't want you to crash your car..."

"What on earth has happened?" I exclaim, "Prudie said as she was mugged..." Verity sighed and I feel fear grip me. "She was sexually assaulted Ross," Verity whispers. I make a noise. "Don't do anything stupid Ross," Verity whispers, "please drive carefully..." 

___

I park and I just run into the hospital and I sigh heavily and then I see Andrew and Verity sitting in the waiting room. "Where is she?" I ask in a panic and then I see Jeremy in Verity's arms and I take him in mine and hold him tightly kissing his brown curly hair. "She's being examined," Verity whispered, "You can't go in..." I look at her. "I am her husband," I whisper, "Did Jeremy see the attack?" Verity just nods at me and I gasp and hold him tighter. "How on earth? What happened?" Ross asked as he sat down and then smiled as Jeremy opened his eyes at him, "Daddy's here, I'm not leaving you again..." 

"She was walking home from the café," Verity said slowly. "Why didn't she call for a lift," I exclaim, "does she hate me that much?" Verity took my hand and sighed. "She's hurt," Verity whispered, "you broke her trust..." I put my head down. "Now because of me again, she's been abused again..." I say. Verity looks at me and sighs. "Of course not," Verity says, "this isn't your fault..." 

"Who attacked her? Do we know? Has he been caught?" I ask as I stand up and pace up and down carrying Jeremy, I won't let him out of my sight now. "She wasn't able to speak when we got called," Verity said gently. I look at her. "She was unconscious?" I ask anger bubbling inside me. Verity just nods her head at me.

___

The doctor is talking and I can barely stand up as he tells me what has happened, I just hear bruising on her neck, face, that he didn't finish inside her... "Can I see her?" I ask him slowly. "You the husband?" the doctor asks me. I nod slowly. Please don't push me away Demelza, I think, please don't tell them I can't see you. 

He nods slowly at me. "She's drowsy from the medication," he says and then walks off. I hold Jeremy to me and walk slowly into the room.

___

I see her and I gasp loudly. I could see the hand prints on her neck. I feel myself wanting to punch someone, so I hold on tightly to my son, my Jeremy who has grown so much since I last saw him. "Demelza," I whisper slowly as I sit down and take her hand in mine for the first time since Jeremy's birth. I hear her moan. "I'm here my love," he whispers, "I'm here, and I am not going anywhere, Jeremy is safe..."

"Ross," she whispers. "Oh my love," I choke out slowly, "I'm here, I am not leaving you..." Demelza opens her eyes and I see her looking at me and then at Jeremy. "He's safe?" she chokes out, "he didn't hurt him..." I shook my head. "Malcolm," she whispered. "Did he do this?" I ask her slowly. She nods slowly and I feel my fists go in a ball. "I am so sorry," I gasp out, "you are coming home with me, to your home, to our children's home, I know you hurt my love, I know I've hurt you, but please..."

Demelza looks at me and burst into tears and I don't even think about it I just hug her tightly, with Jeremy, she just nods her head at me. "We're not back together," she whispers. "In time?" I ask hopefully. She's just silent as she looks at me. "You hurt me," she whispers, "what I saw..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "Please let me try to build the trust up, I have no excuses, I..." Demelza looked at him. "I'm tired... is Julia okay?" Ross nodded. "Sleep my love," I whisper, "Jeremy and I will be right here..." Demelza looked at him. "He saw it," Demelza whispered. "Shh," I say, "let's not think about that, let's think about getting you better, and you both home, where you belong with me..." 

All I want to do at this moment is find Malcolm and kill him, my old army buddy, I knew he was sniffing around Demelza... I will never forgive myself for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Demelza's point of view and how it happens will be in the main story.


End file.
